Nederick Stoneward
Nederick Stoneward is the sole living son of Lord Toderick Stoneward and heir of House of Stoneward. His Past Early Years Nederick or Ned as he was called as a boy, was the second born son of Toderick Stoneward. As the second son of the heir to a affluent noble House, Ned never anticipated ever coming as close as he is now to the position of Lord. Young Ned was given the opportunity of the education befitting of the member of a noble House, but was not given great attention. Ned constantly lived in the shadow of his elder brother, Cedrick Stoneward. Ned soon befriended his uncle, Geoffrick Stoneward who was born into similar circumstances as Ned. Adulthood Ned entered the ranks of the Stoneward Regiment, as his father and uncle had at a young age. Faithfully serving his House and the Kingdom for a time. During the Northgate Rebellion, the House of Stoneward took two heavy blows, the lost of Ned's older brother, Cedrick and the lost of its Lord, leaving Ned's father, Toderick as the new Lord of the House of Stoneward. This caused his father to look into securing the future of his House. Nederick became a suitor of multiple noble women, but refused every match due to him having a problem with every potential bride. As a result of his stubbornness, his father named Geoffrick the heir, unless Nederick can produce a legitimate heir. This caused great tension between Nederick and his father. As the Curse of the Worgen raged throughout Gilneas, eventually the fortifications at Stoneward Prison fell, resulting in the prison being thrown into anarchy. Nederick, like most of the prisons inhabitants was in infected by the Curse, however had been wise enough to lock himself within a cell to prevent escape. After a recovery mission freed the afflicted noble family and saw to their treatment, Nederick aided in the various military efforts leading to the evacuation of Gilneas. Nederick sailed with the rest of his family to the Howling Oak, only to sail again to Stormwind City, where he took up residence with his father at the Stoneward Estate, working as a mercenary with his uncle to provide additional income. Return to the North However, a few years later, his father grew restless of retirement and came out of retirement to serve the City State of Alterac, where Nederick enlisted in the army and rose to the rank of officer. However, soon afterwards due to significant political stress, the House of Stoneward fled Alterac for the first of many times and reclaimed their lands and prison in Gilneas. Nederick's father later returned to Alterac and Hillsbrad with his uncle, however Nederick was left to maintain a noble presence in the Earldom of Corvric, where he manages the daily affairs and deals with bandit threats. Effectively managing the region while his father is away. Although the official position of steward befalls Dowager-Earlessa Eleanor Stoneward. Category:House of Stoneward Category:Worgen Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Military